The Melancholy of Kiyomi and Kiyoko
by FlamingFerna12
Summary: NO MORE OCS! We have them all and thank you for submitting them! The story is about the couples hikaru/oc kaoru/oc mori/oc kyoya/oc and huni/oc. The story is pretty much about the twins crazy adventures in ouran!
1. Coming to Ouran

**Ok guys first off HI and also OCS are still trying to acept them so for now I'll add them around chapter 5 or 6. So really this story will mostly be in Kiyomi's Pov but I will add otrher people's Pov so don't worry! Also Ok so LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN! Also I'll tell you some more stuff later. kay? **

**Kiyomi's Pov **

Hi, my name's Kiyomi Akashia and I'll be a first year in Ouran Acadamy. I'm 14 years old and I have a twin sister. Her name's Kiyoko. My sister and I have long purple hair that reaches up to our knees and puple eyes like my sister. Usally no one can tell the diffirence between us because we look alike but there is actually a BIG diffirence. It's just that no one knows us well enough to know that diffirence. One of the diffirences is that I have a Blue head band in my hair while my sister has a pink one.

Another diffirence is how we part our bangs. My is on the right while kiyoko's is on the left. One last final diffirences is that I'm a tomboy, while my sister's a girly girl, but we don't let that show too much at school or not I'll be having lots of detention.

Right now, I'm asleep having the most amazing dream this week! I'm right now flying through the sky with a jetpack and I'm even wearing an amzing secret agent jumpsuit to go with it too.

Then I hear a voice saying, " WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUT!"

I started to wake up realizing that my sister is yelling in my face telling me to wake up and some thing about school? Aw man! I look at my clock and say, "OH MY FREAKING GOSHNESS I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

I jumped out of bed and went to my bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair and put my usual head band into place and changed into the boys uniform.I'm sorry I just really dislike the uniform for the girls. I mean seriously are they even dresses? They make the girls look like a walking marshmellow.

I rushed down the stairs as fast as I can and find my sister at the table eating breakfeat. I grabed a toast from the toaster and drank quickly some orange juice. Then I grabed my sister and my bag and started to run out the door into our limo and told the driver to drive as fast as he could.

When we got to school with only 10 minutes to spear, me and my sister rushed down the halls to try and find the headmaster's office. When we got there, the headmaster gave us our schedule and maps to the school.

Me and my sister said thank you and started to run through the halways agian until we found class 1-A and heard the sensi said, "Oh my it seems our new students are absent-"

Me and my sister rushed through the door and said, " Sensi! We are here!"

"Sorry we were so late it's just that me and my sister got lost in the halways! I mean, this is a very big school." My sister said with a smile and eyes that just say 'please forgive us'.

The sensi quickly said," It's alright, but don't let it happen agian, now would you please introduce your selves."

"I'm Kiyomi-"

"-and I'm Kiyoko"

"And we are the Akashia Twins!" We both finished together. After that we felt that people were watching us. Then we saw them. It was two boys with aurburn hair with aurburn eyes. They also smirked at us that made us turn a little pink.

Then my sister breaking the silence quickly siad looking at the class saying,"Hi I'm Kiyoko Akashi and I'm 14 years old! I love to draw and make music with my sis during free time. I also hope we can all get along!" She says with a smile

Then I said " Yo, I'm Kiyomi Akashi and I'm 14 years old and older by 2 minutes. I like to make music with my sis, play some sports, play pranks on others, and do some ziplinig from time to time. Also l like to eat alot of Ice Cream." I say with a smile/smirk on my face.

Then the sensi said," Ok girls go sit behind Hikaru and Kaoru."

When we go to sit by them, we see that they are the exact same boys that were looking at us earlier. What the strange part was that they had a girlish looking boy in between them. He does look like a girl.

Time Skip 2:00

Me and my sister noticed something very imporatant. The twins were in all the same classes as us! I started to freak out in my mind and right now I was in science and I was pretty much spacing out. Until then I saw a pair of auburn eyes staring into my lavender one's. That's when I came back to earth and screamed and fell backwards in my chair.

I was now on the floor in so much pain when I heard my sister scream out, "KIYOMI!" She ran trough the chairs and desks to get to me. She kneeled on the floor, picked me up halfway and started to hugg me tightly with a little bit of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then the aurburn hair twin that I think is Hikaru kneeled down to me and asked," Are you alright? I'm sorry if I scared you."

I got up and said, "I'm alright, I just fell that's all. Sis you know you have no need to cry like that I'm alright."

She got up from the floor wiping her tears and huging me, she said, "Ok I will be strong for you."

Then the bell ringed and me and my sister walked down the hall to our lockers. My sister asked me and said,"Hey sis, are you sure you are alright? I mean that was quite the fall you took-"

I cut her of quickly and said,"Yes sis, I'm sure I'm alright and besides, I haven gotten worse injuries before, I mean It's not like this is the first time-"

"I know, I know, It's just that sometimes with your tomboy personality, you are a little reckless sometimes, and it worries me." my sister said cuting me of with a woried expression.

Then the twins from earlier comes by us and says, "Please come to Music Room 3 today after school. The Host Club will be wating for you." They said with a smirk. Hikaru was looking at me and Kaoru was looking at my sister. " We'll be there!" said my sister with a smile and with that they left.

"Hey sis, What's a Host club?"

**Ok CLIFFHANGER! So what will happen also still acepting Ocs! Also Please Review! **

**Hikaru: It makes her really happy... **

**Me: HEY! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM! **

**Kaoru: You left the door open**

**Me: -_- Ok so just ignore them and please reiview also boys... GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: You can't kick us out cause you love us... **

**Me: AHHHHHH SHUT UP!**


	2. What's a host club?

**ok! hi and welcome back to chapter 2 of THE MELANCHOLY OF KIYOMI AND KIYOKO! YEAH! **

**Me: ok we are introducing one of my bffs in real life! She's going to help me write the story and also to cohost. it give it up for! MARCELINE! **

**Marceline: Hey there! **

**Me: Ok so she's gonna be helping alot around here and also she's gonna serve as a guard so the twins can stay out of my room **

**Marceline: Yeah! not gonna let any of them in here boss **

**Me: And now without further ado lets start chapter 2 **

**Marceline: LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! also that rimes! **

**Me: oh just start the story! **

Kiyomi's Pov

" Hey sis, what's host club?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"I don't know sis, but let's go and find it anyways!" My sister said with a smile.

Then my sister and I started to run all over the school trying to find music room 3 until I crashed my self into a pink door.

Then my sister helps me up and says," Hey look we found Music Room 3!"

So I get up and say sacrasitcly ,"Oh joy."

Then my sister and I open the doors to music room 3. Rose petals start flying in a circle out of nowhere and start hitting us. Then we found these 7 guys that all look incredible handsome and say, "Welcome ladies!"

We started to walk in the mysterious host club and saw a bunch of other girls sitting in tables looking all happy and blushing. It makes me sick that I wanted to throw up.

My sister came up to Kaoru and said, " Is this the famous host club you were talking about?"

Then Kaoru took out a rose and said " Yes, Yes it is."

Then my sister took the rose, turned around, and started to blush a little bit. I can't belive my sister is falling in love with a hitachiin! A HITACHIIN TWIN ! I CAN'T BELIVE HER!

Then Hikaru started walking towards me and said, " Hey Kiyomi what's going on?"

Ireplied quickly and said," Oh nothing I just hit myself with the door trying to find the host club and now I have a headache."

Hikaru then said, " Would you like to go to the nurse's office?" I quickly replied saying, "Don't worry I've had worse injuries before."

Me: Ok marceline don't kill me for this but ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER

Marceline: NOOO! IT'S GETTING SO GOOD! WHY! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: HEY! you can't kill me im the author of this story if u kill me there cant be any more stories!

Marceline: Ok so when u finish the story then ill kill u

Me: U CANT KILLL ME PERIOD! NOW SAY THE THING

Marceline: uh fine kiyomi dosent own ouran and pleze review ok bye!

me: HEY DONT TAKE MY LINES!


	3. Old Freinds and NO MORE OCS!

**OK! Hi and welcome back! Also we have new Ocs! they are owned by the authors I luv writing67, BittersweetsChocolate09, and HitaandUtaPri! **

**Here are the bios! **

**Name: Sara Kumigami **

**Age:16 **

**Class: 2-A **

**Appearence: She has long natural white/silver hair that reaches her knees and icy blue eyes. **

**Personality: She is headstrong and stubborn but kind, loyal, and smart (though you cant tell until she proves it) **

**Next person **

**Name:Aylin Rose Crawford **

**Age: 17 **

**Class: 2-A **

**Personality: Bubbly outgoing girl. She is very happy and loyal to those that**

**are nice and friendly to her. Very, very friendly; but also very shy. She can**

**be very rude and mean to people that are the same to her. She doesn't always**

**leave the best first impression. Usually gets what she wants: awesome**

**persuasion skills. She has slight temper issues. **

**Apperance: Long black hair (waist length) with light purple highlights. A**

**small like button nose. Big, round, bright blue/grey eyes. Normal chest size**

**for this age. **

**And finaly the OC for mori, **

**Name (last, first): Hiragana, Shimiyu**

**Nickname(s): Miyu-chan by Honey (inside, she doesn't really like this nickname because it makes her sound so feminine)**

**Age: 17 or 18? (same age as Mori...who's a third year)**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: October 5**

**Personality:**

**- good in martial arts (just like Mori!)**

**- in contrast to Mori, though, she's talkative and has a bit of a potty mouth**

**- very caring to those younger people close to her **

**- sporty**

**- very much of a leader**

**- very loyal to her friends**

**- not very friendly, but her friendships last for a very long time**

**- not feminine at all**

**- thinks Tamaki is an idiot (but then who doesn't? Kidding! XD)**

**- headstrong**

**Best Class: Physical Education**

**Worst Class: Foreign Language**

**Class: 3rd Year - A (same class as Mori and Honey)**

**Status: wealthy**

**Hair: Black hair that reaches until her midback...she likes tying it up though**

**Eyes: steel gray eyes**

**Blood type: B**

**Body type: Slim with a bit of toned muscles (in a girl kind of way, of course!) from martial arts, a bit tanned due to her involvement in many outdoor activities**

**Height: very tall, almost as tall as Mori, like 3 inches shorter than him**

**Accessories: she's not really a fan of accessories **

**Me: Whew! That's a lot of info **

**Hikaru: You said it Kiyomi **

**Me: HEY! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM AGAIN! **

**Kaoru: We bribed mareline with pizza **

**Me: How dare you! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I UNLEASH HUNI-SEMPAI ON YOU!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Fine we'll leave but let us at least do the disclaimer.. **

**Me: Ok fine, but then you have to get out of my room **

**Hikaru: Kiyomi dosen't own Ouran High School Host Club,**

**Kaoru: Or the Ocs that are supposed to be with Kyoya, Huni, and Mori **

**Me: Good boys! Now... GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Ok bye **

**Me: Now let's start chapter 3 **

**Marceline: HEY I'M BACK! **

**Me: Yea! I missed you Marceline would you like to do the Honores**

**Marceline: Of course now, ON WITH THE STORY! **

Kiyomi's POV

"Don't worry Hikaru-kun, I've had worse injuries before, I'll be alright." I replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" said Hikaru

"Yeah I'm sure." i said.

"KIYO-CHAN! Would you like to have some cake with me?" said Huni-semapi

"No, maybe later, I have to go to the airport to pick up a few friends." I said

"SIS, WE ARE LATE, IT'S ALREADY 4:00!" said my sister

"Oh no gotta go! Bye!" I said. Then I grabed my sister and started to run out the host club, run into the halls, and ran into the limo. Then a few minutes later we were already at the airport looking for our friends. My sister and I yelled, saying, " SARA! AYLIN! SHIMUYU! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Over here!" yelled Areliy back. Then she runned to us as fast as she could and went to hug us. She hugged us tightly and we said, "Too tight!" she let us go and we went to hug Sara and Aylin.

"So, How did Ouran go?" Replied Sara breaking the silence.

"Oh, It went good, and also we met a couple of guys called the host club."

"WHERE ARE MY BELOVED DAUGHTERS! I MUST FIND THEM!" We heared a yell from behind us.

"And that was the Host's Club president Tamaki yelling for us." My sister said.

Then we turned around and saw the Host Club still in thier uniforms waiting for us patiently. They said something about meeting our freinds and Tamaki said something about having new Tamaki said, "Kiyomi and Kiyoko, would you like to introduce our freinds?"

"Why of course! This is Sara Kumigami, Alyin Craford, and Shimiyu Hiragana. Our friends from grade school and middle school!" said my sister with a big smile.

"So, when can we go eat cake?" Huni said.

"Now is not the time for cake Mistukni." said Mori sempai

"Mori's right! We have to go get the girls to our house to prepare and oragnize." said my sister

"Well, then see ya all tomorow!" I said with a smile to the boys

Then me and my sister got some of our friends suitcases in hand and started to go outside the airport and in the limo. I only had one thing in mind, tomorow is going to be long day.

**Me: FINALY DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! **

**Marceline: A good thing too I started to get too tired **

**Me: Well then first off I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a long time but don't worry that won't EVER HAPPEN AGIAN! **

**Marceline: You forgot to tell them about the surprise **

**Me: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Very soon I will be starting a Ouran Talkshow! Where YOU THE READERS! submit dares and questions! Also the host club will be able to cosplay for you 2 YEAH! **

**Marceline: Read and Review!**


End file.
